


What is this feeling?

by vollley (ghostous)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Jealousy/Possessiveness, M/M, kind of, sharing drinks, ummm??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostous/pseuds/vollley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles & small writings about the things Oikawa does when Iwa-chan isn't looking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing this as a nice little writing practice for myself and as a stress reliever. Please feel free to leave comments and suggestions/help me fix any errors.

Oikawa watches the water bottle as it lifts up to Iwaizumi's mouth. Iwaizumi wraps his lips around the mouth of the bottle, and Oikawa finds he can't pull his eyes away. He watches little droplets of water start to form at the edges of Iwaizumi's mouth, eventually spilling over and flowing in wet trails down Iwaizumi's jaw and throat. He watches Iwaizumi's adam's apple bob up and down as he swallows the water down hastily (and Oikawa finds himself gulping down air in sync). He watches as-

"HEY! Oikawa! Get ready already! You're helping out in the practice later."

Oikawa is snapped out of his reverie by the shouts of the coach. He looks back to Iwaizumi to find him already done drinking, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth, face flushed from earlier practice. He doesn't know why, but he feels bitter that the moment ended.

"Okay, okay!!" He shouts back as Iwaizumi and the others walk out of the locker rooms, returning to their own individual practices. "I will get ready now!"

When everyone is filed out of the locker rooms, Oikawa picks up Iwaizumi's bottle and stares down at it. On impulse he removes the cover and hesitantly brings the top up to his mouth. Pressing his own lips to where iwaizumi's were just moments ago, he can feel the wetness of where Iwaizumi's spit mixed with the water at the mouth. He takes a few sips, gulping the water down steadily, before pulling away and returning the bottle to it's original place. He continues on to get ready and prepares for his own practice.

***

After practice ends for the day, everyone collapses into the locker rooms ready to go home and rest. Iwaizumi once again picks up his water bottle, and before he can take a sip, Oikawa finds himself calling out to him in a petulant manner, "Hey, Iwa-chan~! May I have some water too? I'm thirsty!"

Iwaizumi glances at Oikawa from the side. "No, you have your own." Iwaizumi responds indifferently. "-and don't call me Iwa-chan."

"Boo." 

Oikawa watches again as Iwaizumi takes a sip from the water bottle, this time knowing that his own saliva is mixed in with Iwaizumi's.

He feels weird.


	2. Bracelets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back I guess? I had all my thoughts for these on my old phone, but it died and I gave up... but I guess now I might try again.

They were in elementary school and making crafts like bracelets and keychains were all the rage. Oikawa puffed proudly as he showed off his own homemade bracelet, knowing that it's match was tied around the wrist of his beloved Iwa-chan. The two were bound by this unmistakeable sign of friendship. He considered it theirs and theirs alone.

Or at least he did, until the next day when he watches Iwaizumi give a similar bracelet to the prettiest girl in class, Risa-chan, with a blush on his face.

 _Traitor_. He crosses his arms and pouts for the rest of the day. He ignores when Iwaizumi asks him what's wrong after school, not wanting to admit his embarrassing belief that the bracelets were their special thing.

"I'm just upset that they didn't have the milk bread I wanted at lunch!"

Iwaizumi seems to accept this, as though it were normal for Oikawa to get upset like this, and doesn't ask any more focusing his energy back on a stick he was using to draw in the dirt. This only makes Oikawa slightly more irritated. _Notice me more!_ Oikawa idly fiddles with the fabric of his bracelet, bitter that it no longer meant what it had before.

When they finished playing and it was time to go home, Oikawa noticed the drawing in the dirt that Iwaizumi had made before. There were crudely drawn pictures of animals, aliens,  and other unidentifiable things all around, but what stood out the most was a drawing of him and Iwaizumi in the center with big smiles and a large sun behind them. More importantly there was also no Risa-chan in any of the pictures. Oikawa smiled and bent down with a nearby stick and a purpose and connected the hands of their doodle doppelgängers with a self-satisfied smirk.

"Oi! Are you coming?" He heard his best friend shout ahead.

"Yeah! Coming now!" Oikawa shouted back as he brushed dirt off himself. He hastily ran forward and overtook his friend on their way home.

_***_

"Hey, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa thinks about Iwaizumi's blushing face when he had given Risa-chan the bracelet.

"Hm?"

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

Iwaizumi scoffs, "No, dummy. You're not a girl. You should say handsome."

"Hmm," Oikawa hums lightly, taking this in, "I guess I'm handsome then!"

He spins around and beams a smile at his friend who scowls a bit, and he feels satisfied and a twinge of something else.

He wasn't quite sure what to call this feeling, but Iwa-chan was _his_ friend.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just kind of going to write small things like this as I go, in no particular order on the timeline of Oikawa and Iwaizumi's relationship. Some of them will probably be a bit sucky because I'm better at coming up with ideas than writing them out// don;t expect frequent updates


End file.
